The design of water closets (WCs) in Australia has been greatly influenced by the need to minimise water consumption and maintain an adequate sanitation system to safe guard and maintain a high level of public health.
Since 1982 reductions in Australian WC flushing volume have lead to a major lowering of the average daily WC water consumption per person from 55 liters to 18 liters. A major contribution to this reduction was the development of the two button, dual flush WC having 6/3 liter reduced flush technology which gave the user the choice of applying either a 6 liter full flush or a 3 liter reduced flush option to operate the WC.